howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Scauldy
Scauldy is a new dragon who happens to be a Scauldron that appeared in the thirteenth episode of season two, Free Scauldy. Personality Scauldy was intially aggressive towards the gang and absolutely refused any help from them, even to the point of attacking Hiccup, but he took a quick liking to Ruffnut because her hair smelled of fish oil, which smelled like his home. He is shown to be attached to the ocean, where he lives, as well as becoming protective of Ruffnut. Scaudly is fairly smart and is able to understand Ruffnut when she is talking to him, despite being a wild dragon and (possibly) never hearing human speech. He cares for Ruffnut and also tried to convince her to leave him when the Changewings attacked. He is shown to enjoy Ruffnut singing to him and would look crossly at her when she stops in between. Dreamworks: Dragons Defenders of Berk Scaudly first appears in Free Scauldy, where the gang find him trapped after a shake happened and pinned his wing under boulders. Although intitially aggressive towards the teen, he quickly warms up to Ruffnut which allows the others to remove the boulders. As they begin making a splint for him, the gang realize that there wasn't enough rope. Using quick thinking, Ruffnut cuts her own hair off to finish making the splint for Scaudly, allowing him to escape from Changewing island. Relationships Ruffnut Thorston Although aggressive, he quickly warms up to Ruffnut after smelling the fish oil Ruffnut puts on her hair to make it look unwashed and greasy, which reminded him of his home. The two become fast friends and they form a strong bond towards each other. Each are willing to risk their life for the another. Ruffnut in particular, sacrificed her hair by cutting it so that her hair may be used to finish the splint for Scauldy. Scauldy is also shown to be concerned for the well-being of Ruffnut as he was trying to convince her to leave him when the Changewings were attacking. Scauldy is shown to be extremely grateful to Ruffnut for saving him and possibly will remember her until they meet again. Trivia *Scauldy seems to be larger than the Scauldron in Dragon Flower. *Scauldy was originally going to be named "Scalding Painful Death" which was a name made up by Tuffnut, but it was dropped after Ruffnut comes up with the name "Scauldy." *Scauldy lacks the head tendrils that Scauldrons possess. *Scauldy could debatably be the opposing counterpart of Torch. **Scauldy was trained by Ruffnut, Torch was trained by her twin Tuffnut. **Scauldy is a Tidal Class dragon (dwells within the water and sprays water), while Torch is a Stoker Class dragon (dwells on land and manipulates fire and air to attack). **Scauldy was hostile and a danger to the Viking teens, while Torch was civil and friendly from the beginning. **Torch was the one who (partially) saved Tuffnut and Ruffnut was the one who saved Scauldy. *There were rumors that Heather would return in Defenders of Berk and train her own Dragon, a Scauldron named Spout. Even though this was eventually deleted, it may have been the inspiration for the character and episode. * Scauldy makes a small appearence in School of Dragons as part of a quest to retrieve Spitelout's fishing rod. Gallery Scauldy 1.jpeg Scauldy 2.jpeg Scauldy 3.jpg scauldy:ruff.png ScauldyScauldron.jpg|Scauldy's first sighting yu.png|Scauldy in Rise of Berk game scauldysod.jpg|Scauldy in School of Dragons Category:Dragons Category:Tidal class Category:Large Dragons Category:Minor characters Category:Tamed Dragons Category:Non-fire breathing dragons Category:Dragon Characters Category:Dragons with immunities Category:Males Category:Defenders of Berk dragons